


[Podfic] a world built on hope

by Shmaylor



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Building a Society, Dialogue Heavy, Family, Gen, Gentle, Growth, Healing, Hope, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: After the return to the Citadel, there is work to be done. Everyone must work together in order to find a better path, and make the world a kinder, greener place.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	[Podfic] a world built on hope

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a world built on hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797054) by [bluebeholder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebeholder/pseuds/bluebeholder). 



**Streaming:**

Chapter 1  
  
_(or click[here](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/a%20world%20built%20on%20hope%20chapter%201.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

Chapter 2  
  
_(or click[here](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/a%20world%20built%20on%20hope%20chapter%202.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [a world built on hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797054)

**Author:** [bluebeholder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebeholder/pseuds/bluebeholder)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Outro Music:** ["What A Wonderful World"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XXQIOCXCK6M) \- Brooklyn Duo, Piano + Cello Cover

**Length:** 1:23:01

**Downloads:** [zipped mp3](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/a%20world%20built%20on%20hope%20zip.zip) | [m4b](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/a%20world%20built%20on%20hope.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
